National Electrical Code defines “continuous loads” to be loads operating greater than 3 hours. National Electrical Code provides that continuous loads must be sized no more than 80 percent of the capacity ratings of the circuit breaker and power cord supplying power to the circuit. National Electrical Code allows non-continuous loads to operate at 100 percent of the capacity ratings of the circuit breaker and power cord supplying power to the circuit. To maintain compliance with the National Electrical Code, a system with redundant power feeds must size its continuous power consumption load to no more than 80 percent of the capacity of the circuit breaker and power cord of a single power feed. Current industry practice avoids operating systems above 80% by designing systems such that their current draw is much lower than the 80% limit leaving a margin of safety for unexpected power spikes.